Uzumaki Bros
by Rhodese
Summary: SI OC called Ryoto as Naruto's Twin from Birth. Naruto is branded as the Jinchuriki and Ryoto can't remember his past life. Cleverer Naruto. Pairings later on. Complete redo of summons clan and God lore and in-depth explanations of sealing and chakra. The village isn't crazy with hatred for Naruto. Find out more on the author's note. AU
1. Author's Note

This is my first fanfiction so if anyone does end up reading this expect a few bits of bad writing! All suggestions and critics are encouraged! Reviews are really helpful!

 **Summary:**

 **Mildly clever Naruto. Strong Naruto, Ryoto(SI), Sasuke and a few others.**

Self-Insert as Naruto's twin at birth.

While Naruto has mainly Minato's traits Ryoto will have Kushina's – Red hair and violet eyes.

Uzumaki Bloodline: Will have abilities from canon like large chakra etc. Also get bloodlimit in the form of chakra chains.

Namakaze Bloodline: Have high intelligence and high affinity for wind. Will reveal other stuff later in the story.

Uchiha: Sharingan - Works similar to canon with a few changes. I don't want to spoil and may change later on.

Hyuga: Byakugan - Works similar to canon but now has levels like the Sharingan.

Senju: Has wood release. Will be revealed why Hashirama's was so strong.

Any other major clans: Will be like canon and if it differs you'll find out in the story.

Friendly Sasuke – Similar to how he was pre-clan decimation.

Kurama's chakra split yin and yang do give useful abilities. Yin gives sensory and mental abilities and yang gives physical abilities and MIGHT give something similar to a kekkai Genkai like making Naruto EXTRA tough.

Complete redo of lore like God's etc.

Anything else I can think of to summarise I'll add later.

 **Pairings** : We'll see how that goes.

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own Naruto and probably never will.

 **Speech:**

"Normal speech"

" _Normal thought_ "

" **Demonic speech** " i.e. Kyuubi

" _ **Demonic thought**_ "

For Justus, it will most likely be like normal speech and sometimes full caps for added effect.

I have read a few fanfics and might use similar Jutsu so sorry in advance if it looks like I'm copying, I'll try to be original with that.

Jutsu will be in English unless they are well known or cooler in Japanese like Rasengan, Shinra Tensei etc. Summons will mostly work the same but instead of 3 great summons, there will be more.

I saw a similar layout but can't remember who by so kudos to you unnamed hero!

Sorry for such a long intro, here we go: Start of a new story – Uzumaki Bros. This is a working Title BTW so if anyone comes up with a better one let me know.


	2. Chapter 1

**I have a general outline for where I want this to go but let's see! I plan to upload about a chapter every 2 week with around 5k words per chapter. I am currently doing my A-levels so am quite busy. This is my first time writing so don't expect it to be amazing, tips are welcome and very helpful.**

 **The reason this is so late is that I went back and basically re did it after a few more things came to me. As such, I wanted to build up a buffer of chapters. BUT, I unfortunately haven't built up a buffer so what you are reading is all I have so far. Therefore, it's a draft so I might make changes after I get some reviews and suggestions.**

 **I have pretty much done a complete re-do of the lore of gods etc. and some things about chakra.**

 **Stuff that's changed will be revealed throughout.**

 **I apologise in advance for the rather wordy chapter. I wanted to get a lot of basic information out the way quickly so not happens apart from flushing out and details.**

 **Finally, I am new to all of this and recently found out that there is something called a beta reader that checks the writing before it foes up. I'm not really sure how any of it works but if anyone would want to do that or could tell me how I found someone to do it then I would be extremely grateful.**

Chapter 1

"Have you finished packing yet nii-chan?" a certain 5-year-old child asked while smiling brightly. He had spiky golden hair with a few red highlights running through it that was pulled back messily and ocean blue eyes that darkened towards the centre with slitted pupils. 3 thick whisker marks framed the sides of his face on his cheeks. He wore a white top with a red Uzumaki swirl on the chest and a pair of bright orange shorts that showed his tanned skin.

"If you keep asking I won't be able to finish, give me a few more minutes Naruto" replied Ryoto Uzumaki, Naruto's fraternal twin. He had tri-coloured spiky hair with a centre parting: red at the centre that faded into a white brighter than snow on the left and a black darker than the night on the right side. He had bright violet eyes and a birth mark in the form of a line running vertically up the middle centre of his forehead. His skin colour was fairer than Naruto's he wore similar clothes to Naruto, his being a red top with a white Uzumaki swirl and a pair of blood orange shorts.

A few minutes later, Ryoto had finished packing his things and like Naruto that only included his clothes, washing utensils and some momentous like a few photos and books.

"I can't wait to see our apartment! It's going to be so cool!" cried Naruto as they left their shared bedroom and headed towards the entrance of the orphanage where the head-matron was waiting for them to show them to their new place.

"I can't wait to visit the public library, I heard there are more than a few thousand books in the civilian area alone!" exclaimed Ryoto as they arrive at the entrance.

"Yeah, we also get a free year with no set wake up times and free time before pre-school." Naruto agreed as he ran ahead to the desk at the front where Chiyoko Nakamura, the head-caretaker, was waiting.

Today, they would be moving out of the orphanage and into their very own apartment since today was October 10th, their birthday, and they were therefore old enough to leave. Of course, this was also due to their special circumstances.

After a bit of chatting between them Chiyoko left with Naruto and Ryoto to lead them to their apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A fifteen-minute walk later and the three of them stood outside a small apartment complex. It was conveniently located decently near the academy and Hokage tower so was in a good location and although the neighbourhood didn't exactly exude safety it wasn't a dump either, so it was pretty good for a few orphans.

The three walked up the stairs and stopped on third floor. "Here we are you two!" The matron said as she opened the door to the apartment. She then gave each boy a set of keys and hung a spare pair near the entrance.

"Wow! This place is way bigger than I thought we would be getting!" Naruto practically shouted as he stepped inside.

"Yeah, how did the orphanage get this place obaa-san?" Ryoto asked as he wandered around and checked the place out. It was an 800 square foot apartment with 2 bedrooms next to each other and a bathroom at the end of the corridor, a kitchen area with a dining table and a living room by the entrance. It had already been fitted with furniture so looked great because the furniture was quite nice. A large red cushioned sofa in the living room with some similar looking chairs and coffee table at the centre along with a bath and shower in the bathroom. All in all, this place looked quite expensive even if the area was slightly rough.

"The Hokage and a few anonymous benefactors contributed to the funds for renting this place. Next time you see him, make sure to thank him." With that said the boys quickly unsealed and unpacked their things in their now separate adjacent rooms before heading back to the living room. Chiyoko and the boys shared a few more words before she wished them well and headed off back to the orphanage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sometime later after the two boys had been chatting for a while about random things Ryoto finally plucked up the courage to discuss a subject he had been wanting to talk with Naruto about. He had known about Naruto's situation as a Jinchuriki but didn't think his brother was ready to handle it. He quickly realised that this Naruto, his brother, was very different to everything he had seen and read before along with pretty much everything in this wold.

He had at first thought after waking up from a two-year long dream in which his new body had still functioned while he had not been conscious that his knowledge of the Narutoverse and other shows would prove to be overpowered.

He quickly realised however that while it did give him some advantages such as being wise beyond his years and knowledge of techniques, this 'Narutoverse' was almost completely different to the one he had known. The only thing that was the same was the people and even then, he couldn't be sure.

All in all, it had been a troublesome but fun three year since he had come to be in this world. At first, he had spent a lot of time trying to figure out what had happened and who he had been since all he could remember was a vague sense of self. He couldn't remember his old name, age or anything else. All he could remember were facts he learned, things he read and shows he watched. Soon these thoughts became less common until eventually he stopped thinking about it altogether.

He had gained the memories of being autopilot and Naruto was so different from what he remembered. For starters, his hair was slightly differently coloured, and he was more intelligent. He was still the same fun loving bubbly character, perhaps even more so since he wasn't craving for attention anymore since he had someone close to him in the form of Ryoto. Naruto was Ryoto's closest friend and brother so loved him with everything he had.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand. Ryoto had obviously known of Naruto's 'problem' and since he was his twin brother he couldn't be sure if he was a Jinchuriki as well. From what he vaguely remembered (his memory of some of the less well known titbits was slowly fading but he would find a way to document all his previous knowledge soon enough without it being found out) the Yondaime Hokage had sealed the Yang half in Naruto and the yin half in himself, but since Ryoto now existed perhaps the yin half had been sealed in him.

Unfortunately, he showed no signs of any Kyuubi chakra being present, like whisker marks or anything at all, and since Naruto was already showing signs like slightly sharper teeth and slitted eyes Ryoto came to the rather disappointing conclusion that Minato, their father, had sealed the whole Kyuubi in Naruto somehow or had sealed the yin half in himself or something else.

Of course, he could be wrong, and the yin half didn't show any physical changes, but until he found any proof he would have to assume that he had been excluded from the potentially ludicrous power boost. What a bummer…

So, with these slightly depressing thoughts he addressed the topic he wanted to talk about as delicately as he was possible.

He would leave revealing his past life for a few years if it ever became important or maybe he would just let it fade away like it had pretty much done already. All that it mattered for was the information and knowledge he gained from it. All that mattered to him right now was his and Naruto's wellbeing anyway so it didn't really matter.

"Hey Naruto, do you know what a Jinchuriki is?"

"It means human sacrifice, but what are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

'Here goes nothing' "You know how we were born on the same day as when the nine-tailed fox attacked, I think that the fox wasn't killed. Have you ever wondered why most of the matrons treat us or more specifically you differently? It's part of the reason why some of the other children at the orphanage avoid us."

Thankfully, they hadn't been mistreated too badly at the orphanage other than that since the head-caretaker, Chiyoko, had been a good friend of Hiruzen Sarutobi's and sympathised with them. She had stopped them from getting less food and any general abuse, but she wasn't all powerful so a few unpleasantries had occurred like the aforementioned slight ostracising.

Their treatment among other things had caused them, or more specifically Naruto, to advance far beyond what was expected of their years (since Ryoto was now like 22 when you thought about it) and he was well above the learning curve. This had been further encouraged by Naruto and Ryoto quickly learning to read and finishing the small orphanage library.

"Oh, you're saying that I have the fox inside me and that's why everyone treats me different, right? I already knew that, kind of figured it out after a matron called me a demon behind my back when she thought I couldn't hear her. It's kind of obvious when you look at my features really. So, I'm called a Jinchuriki? Do you know anything else about it?" Naruto replied casually as he lounged on the sofa next to Ryoto.

"Oh… How long have you known?" Ryoto asked, relived that Naruto had already figured it out but confused by his clear lack of shits given. He had expected Naruto to give more of a reaction.

"Since a bit over one year ago. You could have told me sooner" Naruto responded as he re-read one of his favourite books: 'The tale of a gutsy ninja'. The main character had the same name as him which was pretty cool and had inspired him to be a ninja in the first place.

"I just didn't know if you were ready for such sensitive information. If you could learn to control its power or come to an agreement with it, you could become the most awesome ninja in the world. Before that though, we should probably focus on getting badass ourselves before we start trying anything."

"Of course! Jiji should be around soon to give us the presents we asked for last year! After that, we'll be so awesome that I might be begged into becoming Hokage and you'll be my advisor!" joked Naruto. At this point he had no real plans of becoming the leader of this village become it looked like a lot of effort for not a lot of reward. All Naruto wanted right now was to get strong enough to protect his big brother. That was why he was so excited about his pseudo-grandfather's expected arrival.

After all, the two of them had a wonderfully strong connection. So strong in fact that if they concentrated hard enough they could feel each other's vague emotions. Ryoto had constantly used it to make sure Naruto was okay when they were not together since he was hopelessly overprotective of his precious little brother.

Ryoto knew that little baby Naru-chan thought himself capable of protecting Ryoto. But that was simply not the case, he could barely look after himself for that matter. He may be bigger and stronger, but he was extremely reckless. If Ryoto wasn't always looking out for him there would have been quite a few incidents already. And no, Ryoto was not weird for being suspicious of anyone he didn't know personally interacting with Naruto, he was simply cautious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two boys detected the Hokage about 100 metres from their apartment and was approaching their location – Ryoto sensed his chakra signature passively and Naruto recognised his scent.

Ryoto had discovered this ability when he woke up and so far, had only told Naruto about it. He wanted every advantage he had and this extremely powerful sensing ability that he assumed was the same as Karin's was better left unknown to everyone.

Likewise, Naruto had only told Ryo about his enhanced sense of smell and other senses for the same reason. He was going to tell everyone he knew and boast about it before his brother recommended that since he wanted to be a ninja he should learn how to keep a secret.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later, and the Hokage flanked by a few ANBU hidden in the shadows were at the door waiting for the boys to come answer. Hiruzen Sarutobi was known to the two as a multitude of different names ranging from jii-san to jiji to old man. He had just assigned Inu (Dog) and Kaeru (Frog) to protect the two boys. He had specificlally assigned these two because of their need for mental rest. A surveillance mission like this was about as easy as it got.

He had come by monthly to visit the orphanage, or more specifically to check up on the twins. He had been worried at first about putting them in an orphanage but there was too much danger and politics involved with putting them with a clan, which was the only acceptable alternative in his opinion. His worries were soon put at rest when he had visited them, and they had both looked happy.

The door opened to reveal a grinning Naruto and Ryoto. The Hokage knew exactly why they were so happy, and it wasn't because they had their own furnished apartment that he was in part paying for or that he had come to visit. No, it was because of his promise that he had made earlier this year. They clearly still remembered if the expectant air around them was anything to go by.

"Greetings Hokage-chama!" Ryoto exclaimed happily. Ever since Naruto had called the old man that before he could properly pronounce words it had stuck and the two continued to call him it for fun. Hiruzen always enjoyed the reactions it provoked from anybody nearby when they used it.

"Happy birthday Naru-chan, Ryo-chan!"

"Come in and give 'em already, we know you've got them! And stop calling us that, we're five years old today so you can stop calling us that!" Naruto cried out as the Hokage stepped in.

Yes, that was why they were so excited. He had promised them something very important and they would finally be getting it after so much waiting.

"I'll stop when you stop" Hiruzen replied easily as he sat down on the sofa and unloaded the presents onto the coffee table in front. The boys sat down on the floor next to the table ready to get what they had been waiting for. They had asked him earlier this year for them but had been told to wait until their birthday. The present was of course jutsu scrolls.

Ryoto had known about chakra because of his situation and had told Naruto about it a year after he woke up when he had learned enough Japanese to properly communicate his point to Naruto and he felt that they would have developed their chakra coils enough to be able to actually feel it and that Naruto wouldn't think it weird that he knew. Naruto was after all creepily perceptive about most things, especially his nii-chan. This was a couple weeks before they started reading since they had already been learning Kanji for some time.

They didn't have anyone to teach them, so they tried to do it instinctually. After they managed to reach out and find their chakra and learn how to pull on it they began trying to learn how to control it. This process actually took them a few weeks since neither of them had any idea where to begin and wanted to challenge themselves.

Ryoto knew that the first training was sticking a leaf to your forehead, so they tried to stick the books they were reading to their hands while they read. After they managed to perfect that and stick to the floor with their feet quite well among a few other tricks they decided to break into the head-matrons office and search it for scrolls to see if they could find any other stuff since they had been doing all their training without anyone else knowing. Of course, they found a basic leaf manipulation training scroll which they may or may not have stolen and learned from. In hindsight it felt a bit too convenient that no one ever asked where it went or that they weren't caught…

By the time they got their hands on the most basic chakra and concentration exercise and a method to activate and feel for one's chakra they both already knew how to do it and what they had figured out over the last 9 months had been more or less correct. This meant that Ryoto could instantly stick quite a few leaves to his forehead after adjusting a few things. Naruto had less luck since he had so much chakra for his size which meant that he put too much chakra into it still. He had to start with a book to his forehead and after another few months got it down to leaves. In this time Ryoto had focused on continuing to refine his calligraphy and get good hand eye coordination because he was determined to start sealing soon. Ryo of course made sure that his control was near perfect which was actually surprisingly easy for him once he got a good enough feel for his chakra. He even moved onto crawling up the walls. He was afraid of going too high and hurting himself, so he didn't go very far but practiced using his hands and knees to go up and down.

Since Naruto's chakra capacity was always growing at a very fast rate he had to spend a lot of time working on his control constantly so that he maintained good control. By the time of there fourth birthday they were very far ahead of the learning curve. This obviously intrigued and baffled their new observers who had been assigned by the Hokage recently after Chiyoko told him about their combined interest and actions.

This meant that for the following six months they 'borrowed' conveniently placed scrolls hidden around the orphanage staff rooms and continued to learn.

By the March the following year (They'd be about 4 years and 6 months old) they knew about every different ninja discipline in the scrolls they 'found'. Ryoto stored them in their shared room in his wardrobe because Naruto couldn't be trusted sometimes to not lose them.

They were both intrigued by all the different jutsu like tai, gen, nin, fuin, ken etc.

Naruto was particularly interested in Ninjutsu because of all the "awesome and super cool jutsu" as he called it, Taijutsu because he thought the idea of getting up and personal with someone would be exciting which was expected since he was such a hyper and forward person by nature and he had an interest in fuinjutsu but thought that it might not be for him to sit around all day thinking when he could be doing. He understood how powerful it could be though from what he read and been told by Ryoto, so he decided that he would try to master it like every other discipline since he wanted to of course master everything, except genjutsu. He would of course learn how to dispel them, but he thought the idea of hiding around instead of fighting someone head on was uncool and not his style.

Ryoto was interested in everything and wanted to learn all of them. He was of course absolutely hooked on fuinjutsu since he had been preparing for it long before they found any information on it by practicing his writing and character studies. He was extremely interested in bukijutsu (Use of weapons) which included kenjutsu. Ryoto also wanted to learn cool ninjutsu like Naruto but knew there simply wasn't enough time to do everything so would concentrate on that later along with everything else.

He had discussed this with Naruto and they had decided that they would ask jiji to get someone to start training them but knew they wouldn't be able to learn everything since there wasn't enough time. They agreed the best thing to do would be to learn the basics of everything and then find someone teach them in two different subjects. Then they would teach each other these and eventually add more. Both knew that specialising too much was never a good idea hence why they wanted to start with two.

They had asked him the next month with Naruto asking about Nin and Taijutsu and Ryoto asking for Fuin and Bukijutsu, specifically Kenjutsu for the time being. The Hokage had told them it was still quite early and promised them that on their fifth Birthday he would bring along scrolls with exercises on them.

This brings us back to the presents that the Hokage brought with him.

Hiruzen unpacked the large bag he had deposited on the coffee table with both boy's rapt attention following his every move. The table now had quite a few scrolls on it – about a dozen or so. The boys stared wide eyed at the number of scrolls before them. They had expected a scroll or two on each subject they wanted to learn so this was a definitely welcomed surprise.

"I thought I'd give you boys a bonus for being so patient and as a moving present."

"Thanks, Jiji!" The twins cried happily in unison and immediately started picking up scrolls and sorting through them. There were three scrolls on the most basic three ninjutsu used in the academy and some theory, two scrolls on basic academy taijutsu, two scrolls on basic Konoha kenjutsu, one scroll on basic chakra theory which included element relationships, and then a scroll on Shurikenjutsu, genjutsu and light exercises to keep in shape and stay flexible. Basically, every basic jutsu was here. The two were practically drooling from all the potential things to learn. That's when Ryoto realised that there was one discipline that he had specifically asked for that was missing.

"This is great jii-san and I don't want to sound ungrateful or anything, but is there a scroll on sealing?" Ryoto asked. Sealing was the thing he wanted to learn most, he had been preparing for it ever since he could remember. It was the main reason that he had so religiously practiced his calligraphy and memorisation of different Kanji.

"That's actually something I wanted to talk to you about. I know you have been devouring all the knowledge available to you and with access to the main library I'm sure you'll be even more thorough, but sealing is a very rare, dangerous and extremely hard art to master. Ryoto, I'm afraid that I won't be able to get you a teacher for this because there is no one in Konoha who has a proper grip in the art. Learning from someone who doesn't know enough will be worse for you than you think. I just want you to know that while we do have some scrolls on it the proper stuff isn't available to anyone under jounin which is when most people start trying to learn."

"So, I won't be getting any sealing scrolls? I've been prepared for anything that comes since I first saw a seal. I've practiced calligraphy every day since then and learned all the Kanji I could just for this. Can't you please just let me try?" Ryoto replied dejectedly. This is what he had been looking forward to since he woke up. An Uzumaki was supposed to feel a pull towards fuinjutsu and be exceptional at it. He had wanted to master it not just for himself but also for his almost extinct clan and Naruto. What made it worse was the fact that he knew the Hokage knew their parents, who were both seal masters. The fact that he wouldn't teach him was a low blow in his mind.

"I never said that Ryo-kun. I just wanted you to know the dangers and that you should be prepared. It's going to be extremely hard for you since you will have to do it all by yourself. I'll help you however I can. That's what I wanted to talk about. The two of you won't know this but the Uzumaki used to be a great clan that were renowned for their sealing. They were very large and shared a whole village between themselves and another clan. It's great to see you following in your clan's footsteps Ryoto and I really want the best for you so you don't have to worry."

"Wait, were? What happened to them?" Naruto asked cautiously. There had been no mention of them in any of the history or clan books they had read at the orphanage library. He had a bad feeling about this.

"They were attacked during the second ninja war and scattered to the wind. The swirl you might have seen around the village and in fact what you're wearing right now was their clan symbol. We wear it as a reminder that we weren't able to help our allies in time and it serves as a reminder and tribute to the clan. I wasn't even planning to tell you until you became genin, but a clan member asked me to let anyone from the clan know about their past should Konoha find ourselves with one and if they asked to learn to seal I should be obliged to help them." Hiruzen responded.

"What was their name?"/ "Are there any other Uzumaki in the village?"

"Are they still alive?" / "How long ago was this?" Naruto and Ryoto asked the series of question rapidly. Not even Ryoto knew about this mysterious clan member.

"She was called Kushina Uzumaki, there are no other Uzumaki un the village unfortunately she passed away and it was a while ago." Hiruzen answered the questions. He understood the twin's situation quite well and a link to any family member would be quite important for them, even if it wasn't really the truth. 'So, this mysterious clan member was just his complexed way of not telling us our parentage huh...' Ryoto thought to himself

"Who were our parents then? They must have been Uzumaki right? What happened to them?" Naruto asked eagerly. This had been the best birthday ever! They had a family and there were still members out there! Naruto was also hopeful that this would also give them a connection to their parents. They had been told nothing about them apart from the fact that they weren't around anymore and whenever they asked anyone the question was dodged or they were simply told that nobody knew. Naruto had given up on trying to find out after trying and failing for years.

Hiruzen paused. He didn't know what to say. He knew that he couldn't tell them yet, they just weren't ready. He had told them about Kushina because he couldn't very well tell them that their mother had put him in a blood contract that obliged him to let any Uzumaki know about there heritage and if they asked about sealing give them some blood sealed scrolls she had left with him in case something ever happened to her. He knew that they might resent him for it later but in his mind, it was the best thing to do.

"I'm not really sure sadly. You turned up at the orphanage door with a note telling us your names. No one was ever able to find them." Hiruzen lied.

For a moment Naruto's eyes hardened and his face was filled with rage before Ryoto nudged him. They looked at each other and then Naruto calmed down.

Neither child said anything and the three sat in an uncomfortable silence. Hiruzen thought that Naruto was upset because of what his parents supposedly did, after all he was always much more concerned about the subject than his brother for some reason.

This however was not the case. Naruto was furious because he knew that only two things were possible. The village and fourth Hokage had sacrificed a random orphan and had effectively left him to suffer. If it hadn't been for his jiji or nii-chan he didn't know what might have happened. He didn't want to think it, but Hiruzen could be befriending so that he didn't do anything against the village. This made his blood boil.

The other possibility was that he had been lied to again because Sarutobi clearly didn't know he knew he was a Jinchuriki and wouldn't know about his situation. This meant that he couldn't even be sure how much of what he had been told had been true. The only reason he hadn't screamed at the old man and ranted about being sacrificed was because the look Ryoto gave him told him that it wasn't a good idea which meant that it wasn't.

Ryoto sat and thought during the awkward silence. He understood why the Hokage had decided to lie but he couldn't agree with him. Even so, once the Hokage left he would talk to Naruto but wouldn't tell him anything about their parentage. He respected his jii-san's decision even if he didn't agree and he couldn't really tell Naruto how he knew yet anyway.

They sat like that for a few more minutes before Ryoto finally said something to break the silence.

"Thank you for telling us jii-san. We're going to have a look at theses scrolls and need to go down to the library to get some books since we're all out. Thank you for coming by and thank you for helping pay some of the rent for this place."

"Oh… don't worry about it Ryo-kun… well I should be on my way as well, I have some more paperwork that needs doing. Before I go, here are the fuinjutsu scrolls that I was talking about. They are the Uzumaki fuinjutsu basics and can be opened by smearing some blood across them to prove your heritage. I'll see you two later." And with that the Hokage left the apartment and closed the door behind him. Two of the ANBU hidden in the shadows remained behind to guard the boys from any unsavoury people.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You shouldn't blame him you know" Ryoto said after they had moved to the hallway since it had no windows and would therefore be the most likely place that the ANBU couldn't hear them from.

"What do you mean, this village sacrificed a random orphan and condemned him to a life of hate! Either that or he lied. I don't know which one is worse!" Naruto shot back, anger clear in his tone as he started breathing heavily. He clenched his fists and jaw so hard that there was blood. His eyes started ever so slightly tinting light red. Ryoto knew what this meant, and it wasn't good.

"I know, but you won't have to live like that, I'll always be here for you, right? We'll always protect each other, okay? We promised, remember? So just take some breaths and calm down, then we'll have a look through these scrolls okay." Ryoto replied quickly. Luckily, he had been with Naruto all his life so could act as a control for when Naruto got like this. When Naruto got angry, however rare that was, the results were not pretty.

"Okay" Naruto said as he breathed in and out deeply to calm his nerves. Ryoto had asked him to so it was the best thing to do.

After Naruto had calmed down Ryoto told Naruto that they would go to the Library and see what else they could find out about the clan since Hiruzen hadn't gone into detail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having moved to Ryoto bedroom, Ryoto and Naruto sat on the futon and looked through the scrolls they had been given and began reading their respective ones. They had decided that for now they would focus on their respective chosen areas then go through all the basics together.

Naruto lay down and started with the ninjutsu scrolls since he was so excited to be finally learning some actual techniques. He started reading about the theory behind how chakra worked in detail.

Ryoto on the other hand picked up the fuinjutsu scrolls, shaking with excitement. Finally, after 3 years of waiting, after 3 years of relentlessly preparing, after 3 years of going above and beyond he would finally properly start learning the art of sealing. He would become a master like no other, so skilled that nothing or no one would touch him. Not Pain, not TOBI, not even Madara would rival him.

He took out the knife he had taken from the fully stocked kitchen and cut across his palm then spread the blood against the scroll labelled "Fuinjutsu basic theory 1" and watched with satisfaction as the seal array on the scroll unlocked and let him unroll it. He held the scroll in his hands and began reading:

… Before any practical seal work one must first completely understand the theory behind the art of sealing. This series of three outlines the basics behind the theory of fuinjutsu and must be fully understood by all Uzumaki before they move onto the next stage… Before reading any further please confirm that you have the appropriate equipment: Ink brush, sealing ink, blank scrolls and some plain paper… Please use the space provided to write your name in order to ascertain if your calligraphy is of appropriate level.

"Dammit"

"What?"

"I just realised that I don't have any sealing equipment because we only ever used baa-san's and the scroll wants to test my calligraphy level before I can go any further. I guess I'm heading out then."

"Get some dinner for us on the way back please nii-chan." Naruto called out as Ryoto left the apartment to get some supplies. Now that he thought about it, Ryo-nii would also need a practice sword once he started learning Kenjutsu. "Oh well, he'll figure that out later" Naruto said to himself as he went back to reading about the intricacies of chakra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And Done! Please remember to review and let me know what you think. Anything and everything is helpful.**

 **The next chapter will be out in about two weeks since I haven't actually written it yet.**

 **Some of you might have realised that Naruto is different to canon which is understandable since he has had a different environment.**

 ** _Ryoto's condition: (Don't read if you don't want any potential character spoilers)_**

 ** _He doesn't remember who he was before, only that he vaguely remembers being someone. He knows this because he can remember tv shows that don't exist like Naruto or DBZ, even if his memories aren't completely solid and are fading with every day._**

 ** _In terms of mental age, the two boys are far ahead but for different reasons. Ryoto obviously because of his re-incarnation but he doesn't fully understand since he can't remember how old he was and Naruto because of all the reading Ryoto made him do (No he somewhat enjoys it) but also because his life was tougher than most and required him to grow up faster. Ryoto's past life and dream is something that will be revealed with time so don't worry._**

 ** _Also, some of you might have noticed that Naruto is different in this fic than canon. He is. You'll have to read and find out what's different and why but in basic terms his need to feel love since he didn't have parents to care for him (And didn't have Ryoto's weird circumstances) made him get very attached to Ryoto since they were always together to the point that it might seem obsessive, but its all subconscious. That's the basics of one of this Naruto's conditions but I won't say anymore about it than that._**

 ** _Finally, in this story, the villagers aren't raging lunatics that hunt down the 'demon' every chance they get and are not all evil. I never really like it when that happens in stories. There is the odd person who are particularly vengeful or the odd drunk. Mob mentality encourages the ex_**

 **Please let me know if I haven't gone into enough detail about anything.**

 **If there is anything I have missed please let me know.**


End file.
